Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X
Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X is the 33rd season of Survivor and the fourteenth season of coverage for RHAP, featuring two tribes of 10 new castaways divided by generation: millennials and Generation X. It is the third season to divide the castaways into starting tribes by age, following Survivor: Panama and Survivor: Nicaragua, and the second season to film in Fiji, following Survivor: Fiji, but in a different location. Description Coverage of Millennials vs. Gen X began with the release of the cast in August 2016. The requisite pre-season coverage continued, including a kick-off show with Josh Wigler and separate cast breakdowns with Nicole Cesternino, Corinne Kaplan, and Angie Caunce. For the first time, the cast assessment with Nicole was divided up into two parts, one for each tribe. A new pre-season staple was also released when Rob did a feedback episode to sum up all the coverage with Mike Bloom. RHAP's Survivor podcast repertoire continued from the previous season. It included Survivor Know-it-Alls, exit interviews, "This Week in Survivor History," separate recap and voicemail podcasts, "The Wiggle Room" and "Why _____ Lost." The "This Week in Survivor History" segment took on a new format beginning this season, with Jordan Kalish providing trivia questions to Rob about episodes that aired during that week in seasons past. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the Episode 1 & Finale Know-it-Alls, Episode 3's "Why ____ Lost", and the Will Wahl postseason interview. Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls except for Episodes 8 & 9. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room". David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast. Pre-Season August 18, 2016 - 'Survivor 33 Pre-Season Kickoff Special with Josh Wigler: Josh Wigler August 25, 2016 -''' Millennial Tribe Cast Assessment | Survivor 33 Preview, Part 1: Nicole Cesternino September 1,2016 - '''Gen-X Tribe Cast Assessment | Survivor 33 Preview, Part 2: Nicole Cesternino September 10, 2016 - Predicting Season 33 by Character Type with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce September 12,2016 - Corinne’s Brutal Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Cast Assessment: Corinne Kaplan September 16, 2016 - Survivor 33 Pre-Season Feedback Show with Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom Episode 1 September 21,2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X PREMIERE Recap: Tyson Apostol September 22, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | First Player Voted Out – 9/22/16: Rachel Ako September 23, 2016 - ' Survivor 33, Episode 1 Recap with Michele Fitzgerald': Michelle Fitzgerald September 23, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 1 Feedback Show | Curt Clark: Curt Clark September 25,2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Premiere September 26, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #1, Season 33 Episode 2 September 28, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 2 Recap September 29, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 9/29/16: Mari Takahashi September 29, 2016 - '''Survivor 33, Episode 2 Recap with Peih-Gee Law: Peih-Gee Law September 30, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Episode 2 Feedback Show | Darnell Hamilton: Darnell Hamilton October 2, 2016 - '''Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #2, Season 33 October 4, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #2 Episode 3 October 5 ,2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 3 Recap October 6, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/06/16: Paul Wachter October 6, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 3 Recap with Aras Baskauskas: Aras Baskauskas October 7, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 3 Feedback Show | Haley Strong: Haley Strong October 9, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #3 October 10, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #3, Season 33: Mike Bloom Episode 4 October 12, 2016 -''' Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 4 Recap' October 13, 2016 - 'Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/13/16:' Lucy Huang October 13, 2016 - 'Survivor 33, Episode 4 Recap with Randy Bailey:' Randy Bailey October 14, 2015 - 'Survivor 33 Episode 4 Feedback Show | Myles Nye:' Myles Nye October 16, 2016 -' Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #4' October 17, 2016 - 'Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #4, Season 33' Episode 5 October 20,2016 -' '''Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 5 Recap October 20, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/20/16: Cece Taylor October 20, 2016 -''' [http://robhasawebsite.com/survivor-33-episode-5-recap-kimmi-kappenberg-october-20-2016/ 'Survivor 33, Episode 5 Recap with Kimmi Kappenber'g]: Kimmi Kappenberg October 21, 2016 - '''Survivor 33 Episode 5 Feedback Show | Ali Lasher: Ali Lasher October 23, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #5 October 24, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #5, Season 33 Episode 6 October 26, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 6 Recap | Caroline’s NYC October 27, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/27/16: Jessica "Figgy" Figueroa October 27, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 6 Recap with Teresa “T-Bird” Cooper: Teresa Cooper October 30, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 6 Feedback Show | Antonio Mazarro: Antonio Mazzaro October 31, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep #6 October 31, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #6, Season 33 Episode 7 November 2, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 7 Recap November 3, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 11/3/16: Michaela Bradshaw November 3, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 7 Recap with Nick Maiorano: Nick Maiorano November 4, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 7 Feedback Show | Kass McQuillen: Kass McQuillen November 6, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep #7 November 7, 2016 '- 13 Archetypes of Survivor Millennials vs Gen X with AJ Mass': AJ Mass November 7, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #7, Season 33 Episode 8 November 9, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 8 Recap: Josh Wigler November 10, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 11/10/16: Michelle Schubert November 10, 2016 - '''Survivor 33, Episode 8 Recap with Kelley Wentworth: Kelley Wentworth November 11, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 8 Feedback Show | Alex Jacob: Alex Jacob November 13, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #8, Season 33 Episode 9 November 16, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 9 Recap: Sophie Clarke November 17, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 11/17/16: Taylor Lee Stocker November 17, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 9 Recap with Spencer Bledsoe: Spencer Bledsoe November 18, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 9 Feedback Show | Megan Ziemianski: Megan Ziemianski November 20, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep #9 November 21, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #9, Season 33 Episodes 10 & 11 November 23, 2016 -''' Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episodes 10 & 11 Recap ' November 25, 2016 -' Survivor 33, Episode 10 & 11 Recap with Tyson Apostol: Tyson Apostol November 27, 2016 - '''Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep 10 & 11 November 28, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Players Voted Out – 11/28/16: Chris Hammons, Jessica Lewis November 28, 2016 - '''Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #10, Season 33 Episode 12 November 30,2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 12 Recap December 1, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 12/01/16: Zeke Smith December 1, 2016 -''' Survivor 33, Episode 12 Recap with Shirin Oskooi: Shirin Oskooi December 2, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 12 Recap with Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom December 3, 2016 -''' Matt Cerrone from Metsblog.com on Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X: Mett Cerrone December 4, 2016 -''' Nick Iadanza talks Millennials vs. Gen X: Nick Iadanza December 4, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep 12 December 5, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #12, Season 33 Episode 13 December 7, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 13 Recap December 8, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Players Voted Out – 12/08/16: Will Wahl, Sunday Burquest December 8, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 13 Recap with Jonathan Penner: Jonathan Penner December 9, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 13 Feedback Show | Jordan Parhar: Jordan Parhar December 11, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on Survivor MvX Ep 13 December 12, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #13, Season 33 Finale December 14, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Finale Recap: Sophie Clarke December 14, 2016 - Survivor 33, Finale Top 6 Interviews with Kim Spradlin: Kim Spradlin, Adam Klein, Hannah Shapiro, Ken McNickle, David Wright, Bret LaBelle, Jay Starrett, Joe Anglim December 15, 2016 - Survivor 33 Finale Feedback Show | Josh Wigler: Josh Wigler December 19, 2016 - Why ______ Won Survivor Millennials vs Gen X with David Bloomberg Postseason January 7, 2017 - Will Wahl | Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Retrospective: Jordan Parhar, Will Wahl January 12, 2017 - David Wright: The Millennials vs. Gen X Post-Game Interview: David Wright January 15, 2017 - Adam Klein’s Super-Duper Survivor Post-Game Interview: Adam Klein January 19, 2017 - Bret LaBelle: The RHAP Survivor Post-Game Interview: Bret LaBelle January 29, 2017 - Jessica Lewis: Post-Game Interview with a Survivor Rock Star: Jessica Lewis, David Bloomberg Bloggers for this Season * Catherine Lucas * Christian Williams * Christine LaRivière * Dan Heaton * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher Other Facts *Contestant Zeke Smith is a previous contributor to Rob Has a Website, writing blog posts about Colton Cumbie in Survivor: One WorldRob Has a Gay Correspondent: Thoughts on Colton’s Performance Thus Far and the appeal of Real Housewife and contestant on The Celebrity Apprentice Teresa GuidiceGuest Post: Explaining the Real Housewife, Teresa Giudice. *For their winner picks, Rob chose Chris Hammons, while Nicole chose Mari Takahashi. They finished in eleventh and nineteenth place, respectively. *Rob and Mike Bloom discussing Sir Squiddington and Ken McNickle's use of "apparently" from the episode 12 voicemail podcast was featured on the "Counting Down the Top 10 Funniest RHAP Moments of 2016" end of year podcast. **Additionally, Will from America's "FigTails" parody song and Shut Up Tim's "You Don't Have to Touch This" parody song were used in the ending tag References External Links *[http://robhasawebsite.com/shows/survivor/millennials-vs-gen-x/ Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X list of podcasts on Rob Has a Website] Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Season Category:Survivor Podcasts